How We Could Be
by WeheartKonoha
Summary: What if Obito and Minato were both still alive? What if Akatsuki had a slight change of plans? This is how life in Konoha could be. Better summary inside! Read and Review please?
1. Chapter 1

**Ellooooow! This is my 1st fic, so be nice! I like writing in different POV's ok? don't mind me. **

**How We Could Be - Full Summary**

_ Kakashi deserves to have a Sharingan, no doubt about it. After all, it would be quite sad to see the prodigy child end up blind in one eye. But who says Obito Uchiha has to be the one to die in order for him to obtain said Sharingan? The story of how they all could be if Obito and Minato had lived a lot longer than expected. How they could be if their guardian angel stepped in before they could go on to paradise. How everything would be if Akatsuki had a slight change of plans..._

**The fic is based around Kakashi, Obito, Minato, Naruto, Sasuke and Akatsuki. There will be an OC in the future but you won't know much about that person for a while. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own Uchiha Eiko... If I ever come to own someone else (which I will), I'll let you know! ^^**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

**Uchiha Eiko**

Honestly, the Third must be thinking I'm stupid or something. I can tell he doesn't think I suited to lead my own team so he sends me with Namikaze Minato, his team and their newest Jounin. Hatake Kakashi, the perfect prodigy child with all the intelligence of the world. No, no; I'm not jealous or anything. I'm just stating who he is. He comes off rather eccentric at times though, it's rather irritating. I swear if he mentions his plan one more time I'll bitch slap him until he dies. Minato-kun can tell that I'm getting irritated. Kami, if only I could have my own team.  
>"Wait." Kakashi stated. We all stopped and stared at him. He looked on into the distance. That was when I realised the enemy was right before us.<p>

**Hatake Kakashi**

"Wait." Everyone stopped on my command, including Minato Sensei. It felt good to be in command. I figured it would be easier and wiser to simply take action instead of waiting for someone else to catch on. Not even Eiko managed to realize the enemy before us. And she calls herself a Jounin? She couldn't even detect a bumble bee buzzing around her, not even with the help of her Sharingan. Now I understand why she and Obito are related. Both are exceptionally clueless. Now's my chance.  
>"I've been wanting to try this out."<p>

**Uchiha Eiko**

He was actually going to charge out on our enemies on his own. Minato stopped him of course. "Don't be so hasty Kakashi. We're a team, we're supposed to take care of this together." "But I'm the one leading this team, remember? Back me up if I need it." With that Minato let his arm fall and Kakashi charged. The boy was insane, no doubt about it. One of them attacked Obito, who was busy with whatever else. I managed to protect Rin from a few kunai's myself. Kakashi went all out. I could see what looked to be a ball of lightning in his hand. He seemed pretty fast out there. Maybe too fast... "KAKASHI!"

**Hatake Kakashi**

"KAKASHI!" Why the heck was she- Ow! I felt that. It took me a while to realize what was going on. Minato Sensei had pulled me back and something sharp had hit my right arm. I fell to ground. I was suddenly next to Rin, who immediately started to heal my arm. "We're heading back to the camp site for the night. Kakashi can rest up there and-" "But I'm fine Sensei." "Fine? Well of course you're fine since Minato saved your ass." Leave it to Obito to point out the obvious. "Why don't you shut up? I don't need to listen to a cowardly cry baby like you." "I had something in my eye!" Yeah right you did. "Enough, both of you. Obito you can't be so careless on the battlefield. You need to control yourself or your mind won't focus on what's important. Kakashi, our ninja rules are important but we need to know when to bend those rules in order to adapt to the best situation." At least he told that coward off. Our rules are there for a reason, if we all begin to bend them what would be the point of their existence? I wouldn't even bother asking Minato Sensei such a question. I'm pretty sure he'd come up with billions of answers. "Kakashi... You're not to use Chidori anymore. You're too fast to notice what your enemy is doing. It's an incomplete jutsu." What? Incomplete? H-how could he say something like that?

**Uchiha Eiko**

I couldn't help but notice Kakashi's disappointment when Minato said he couldn't use his jutsu anymore. Kinda serves him right. I hate it when people pick on Obito. He did a pretty decent job. He's just scared. Not like I can blame him though, this is a war not a tea party. I guess I do feel slightly bad for Kakashi though. Kami, did he have to be so cute? Wait, did I just say that? Eiko, please... You're almost five years older than him. It's not like we could actually have a relationship, could we? Great, my relaxation time will be spent thinking on the silver haired recent Jounin.

**Namikaze Minato**

Seems like everyone's asleep. Even Kakashi, which is quite a surprise. I hope they didn't take it too hard, but I can't afford to lose any of them because of something so silly. Ah yes, someone had to be awake. Just once I wish they'd listen to me and get some rest.  
>"Sensei?" "Yes Obito?" "Forgive me about today. I will try my best next time." Obito has the funniest ways of apologizing, I sometimes wonder if it has something to do with his family. I've noticed that Eiko has funny ways too. "No need to worry about that now Obito. What I do want is for you not to hold a grudge against Kakashi and try to understand him. His father was the great White Fang." "You mean the legend Shinobi that suddenly became useless to the village?" My, my... Gossip definitely runs throughout the families. "Well, don't you ever say such a thing to Kakashi. It's not that he became useless, he just had different ideals than a normal Shinobi. That ended up costing him his mission and he was scolded to the fullest because of his actions. The ending of this story isn't a pretty one and Kakashi knows only too well of it. It's why he is the way he is. He has to be perfect because he's afraid of making the same mistakes his father did." I noticed Obito was now staring at me. "Mistakes, Sensei? Would you consider what he did a mistake?" "No... But that's how Kakashi sees it. He's not a manipulative person Obito, which is why it's so hard to get through to him." "To me, he's stubborn." I couldn't help but laugh at that. No doubt Kakashi was a stubborn kid, but maybe he was just too afraid to let people get close to him. I have faith that I will someday understand what goes through that mind of his.<p>

**Hatake Kakashi**

We were finally on our way to the bridge. Took us long enough. I insisted that I was fine but Minato Sensei simply chose not to listen to me. If I'm supposed to be the team leader for this mission, it's about time I kick into action. "Alright, we can cover more ground if we split in two teams. Obito and Rin cover the East end and Eiko and I will cover West." The three agreed with me rather easily. Good job Kakashi, now to step it up and get rid of these enemies before they get rid of us. I guess I'll save Chidori as a last resort. Yes, I plan ahead, imagining the worse case scenarios. "Are you feeling better Kakashi?" Eiko asked as we settled behind a tree. I figured she was attempting a conversation but I hardly see the point of having one at the moment. Minato gave me his special kunai, if I needed his help, he'd appear in a flash. I wasn't planning on using it though. I have to get through this mission without having to depend on Minato Sensei.

**Uchiha Eiko**

He didn't even bother to answer me. Not even a nod. How can he be so clueless? I'm clearly trying to get him to talk to me, or even look at me and- wait, what the heck am I saying? This boy is a pre-teen and I'm almost an adult. This is absurd. Why did he have to be so cute though? No. Focus on the mission Eiko, forget Kakashi... Even though he is your leader and you'll have to listen to every word he says. That is, if he ever says anything at all. "Why aren't they making any drastic moves? They should've noticed at least one of us by now. My plan will be a complete failure if they don't even get the least bit suspicious. And yes, I am feeling better." That last sentence caught me off guard. So completely off guard that I stepped on a rather large twig and it cracked, the noise it made echoed through the woods. Well, he wanted them all to be suspicious and I'm pretty sure now they were. Kakashi stared onwards as their movements increased. They all looked pretty stressed down there. But there was one thing that Kakashi hadn't considered...

**Uchiha Obito**

Rin was wearing the perfume I gave her on her last birthday. I recognize that smell a mile away. She looked prettier than ever. I might have to remember to thank Kakashi for allowing me to tag along with her. I've always admired her upbeat personality. Definitely the complete opposite from Kakashi. We both looked at each other in what almost seemed like despair when we heard a strange cracking noise and everyone of our enemies begin to stress out. Was this part of Kakashi's plan? I know what wasn't...  
>"RIN!" I was too late. Two ninja of Iwagakure got their hands on Rin and disappeared out of my sight. I heard her screams sound off through the trees. My heart almost skipped a beat. Kakashi wouldn't let me hear the end of this and right now, I simply couldn't blame him.<p>

**Uchiha Eiko**

"We must go after her!" Obito yelled. "We have a mission to finish!" Kakashi yelled back. "Screw the mission. Rin is in trouble and we need to get her back. They could be torturing her for information on Konoha!" "Which is why we need to get our job done and then go after Rin. Don't you realize this is a war Obito? We're not playing hide and seek here." "Do you realize she's your teammate and that she's in trouble?" "Do you realize-" "HEY!" Yes, I interrupted them before they started to literally kill each other. "I agree with Obito, Kakashi. We don't know what they'll do to her. We can easily rescue her and then proceed with our mission." "Then you go." Okay, every caring feeling I had for Kakashi was now gone. How can someone be so heartless? "I have a mission to finish and that's exactly what I'll be doing." "You say those who abandon missions are scum. To me, those who abandon their friends are lower than scum." And with that Kakashi took off. No jokes. How can he simply focus on a mission when his best friend and teammate might be dying as we speak. Yes, I'm over dramatic but they could be psychopaths. Obito and I stared at each other for a while before proceeding to retrieve Rin. We would maybe eventually catch up with Kakashi, even though every bone in my body was screaming in protest against that thought. But we weren't like him. We wouldn't abandon our friends.

**Uchiha Obito**

The nerve of that guy. Just wait until Minato Sensei hears about this. I know he's going to be furious at the least. Maybe he'll claim Kakashi as unsuitable to be a Jounin. That would make my day, no doubt. I don't care what his background is; the guy's a clueless jerk.  
>"OBITO!" Why is it these enemies love scaring the hell out of me? Some Iwagakure dude just suddenly appeared out of nowhere. It's not like I had my guard down or anything but he was just so fast. Eiko was fighting him off pretty well, that is until he knocked her out cold. Great, now I'm on my own and I have to save Rin still. Not exactly what I had in mind. The man came at me will full speed. I knew how to dodge him but I felt frozen to the spot. Was it some weird jutsu on me or was I just plain scared? The second option would possibly be most accurate but I didn't want to give anyone the satisfaction. I saw my life flash before my eyes. The thought of losing Rin also crossed my mind but, for some unknown reason, I was saved. Yes, saved. By none other than Hatake Kakashi. Who knows, maybe he's not so bad afterall, right? "K-Kakashi?" "I get it now." "Get what?" "Why my father became so useless to the village. He was a scum. I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree." Kakashi hit the guy in front of us with a Kunai, he seemed hurt enough. Except he poofed and appeared on our left. Of course, every ninja loves a replacement jutsu. All I saw was the man's arm up in the air, blood flying around and a fallen Kakashi with his hand over his left eye.<p>

**Uchiha Eiko**

Ok, that was a pretty bad knockout. Although- Wait, am I seeing things? Kakashi is here. But why is he covering his eye? Kami! He's injured? I saw Obito running towards me. "Eiko, come... We have to get Rin and get out of here." It was like Kakashi read Obito's thoughts. He darted off towards the cave where Rin was kept. The other ninja stood ready for us to barge in. He had a wicked smile across his face, no doubt he has issues. "Let her go, now." Wow, Kakashi sounds quite sexy when he's angry. Ok, I must stop thinking about these things. Then again, he came back. He's not a bad guy. I think I might give him a chance once we get back to the village. It's just something about him. I feel like claiming him as mine and well, let's just leave it at that. "Why don't you kids come fight for her?" Kids? Did he really just look at me and call me a kid? I was actually tall for my age. I feel so offended. Apparently I'm not the only one. "Obito, back me up. I need your eyes to cover my blind spot." Obito nodded and ran on Kakashi's left side. I figured I could be of use too. After all, a Sharingan is a Sharingan and enough said. "Chidori!" Kakashi hit the man straight on. Obito on his left and I was on his right. No enemies coming towards him. Just him, the man and Kashi-kun's brilliant aim. Rin practically jumped in glee. "Let's go. We still need to destroy that bridge." Kakashi said as he untied Rin. "Not so fast little ones." The man with a now bleeding chest began to pick himself up. Was he immortal or what? "Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction!" The four of us began to run out of the hidden cave as rocks began to fall. One hit Kakashi right on the head and he fell to the floor. A few others must've hit him too because his arms were all red. "KAKASHI!" Since I was the one behind him, I picked him up and threw him out of the cave.

**Hatake Kakashi**

"Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction!" Oh, great. No need to guess what was going to happen next. I didn't even need to yell for everyone to head out. Rin was the first out, then Obito then-

I was out... Everything was silent, too silent. I opened my eyes slowly and began to pick myself up. I felt a sudden pain run through my head. No doubt something hit me hard. After everything stopped spinning I noticed Rin staring up at me with tears in her eyes. "Kakashi-kun... Obito! He's awake!" Then I saw Obito running towards me. "Gave us quite the scare there." "You're always scared." He didn't answer. He didn't even seemed bothered by what I said. That's when I knew something wasn't right. "Eiko?" "O-over h-here." I blinked a few times before finding her. She was on the ground and a there was a huge rock covering half of her. "EIKO!" The sudden adrenaline brought me to my feet and I ran towards her, letting myself drop by her side. "Hold on, Minato should be here soon and we'll get some extra help and-" "Why bother? My right side is completely squished. I won't survive much longer Kakashi." "Rin, use your medical-" "Use it to take my Sharingan and place it in your left eye." I stared at her, then at Rin and then her again. Did I catch that correctly? Why would she want to give me her eye. It's not like we're friends. And to be honest I'm the one that owes her my life. "Why? No... I couldn't." "Yes you can. I want you to have it. Everyone that becomes a Jounin receives a present. I never got the chance to give you anything." Erm... I didn't even know she was considering giving me anything. "But... The Sharingan is..." "Is the key to your success. Your Chidori will go perfectly with it. Please Kakashi, I don't have much time left." I noticed Rin taking out her equipment. "You gave in easily." I teased. "We were discussing it while you were unconscious." Obito said. He was definitely going to take his the hardest. Eiko was his older sister. I knew I'd have to be there for him. After all, who knows better about what it's like to lose someone you love?

**Namikaze Minato**

I wish I had gotten to them sooner. The bridge was destroyed. All we had to do was wrap things up here and head home. I wish I could've seen a better sight, though. Eiko... So young. Rin was implanting her Sharingan on what looked to be Kakashi's left eye. I knew I'd have to ask for details later but for now I just let them finish their job. Obito was further from them and crying. Some other ninja stared down at him as if he were abnormal. I sometimes wish people had a heart. Who knows what's going through his mind right now. The three finally stood and walked out of the ruins. Just in time before the place finally collapsed. "Come... We should head home." "But, the mission?" Obito asked me confused. I was surprised to say the least, that he would even ask me about the mission at his state of mind. Maybe he was hanging around Kakashi a little too much. I grinned back down at him. "We've already covered the mission. I figured something went wrong when I didn't find the ruins of the bridge. So we took care of it." "I'm sorry for the mishap Sensei." Kakashi mumbled. "You did the right thing Kakashi. There's nothing to be sorry about."

* * *

><p><strong>End. <strong>

**For now! Hope you liked the intro... Please review. **

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

******And I'm back with a chapter update! Hope you like this one. This is still my first fic and even though I have a story guide... I tend to get a little lost at times. I hope to get better in the future. Please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters on this chapter. ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>Team Minato managed to fulfil their mission and returned safely to Konoha. Battle continued on, but Team Minato focused mostly on bringing Obito's cheerful self back.<strong>

**Chapter Two**

**Namikaze Minato**

Seals... Seals... More Seals. Jiraiya Sensei keeps making me go through every single seal I've learnt and even some new ones. The new ones are mostly forbidden, but I guess it's for a good cause. My lovely wife, Kushiha, is pregnant. I am without a doubt happy, yet going slightly crazy. You see, Kushina is the current host of the nine-tailed demon fox; otherwise known as Kyuubi. Her seal should weaken as she gives birth and that of course gives me that adorable sense of terror. If that wasn't enough, I am also the fourth Hokage. So I guess I need to worry about my wife's safety, my unborn child's safety and the safety of the entire village. Wow, that's a lot of safety. Heh, I remember Sarutobi telling me about being the Hokage. He encouraged me to fullest...

_ "Being the Hokage, it's much more than having the power to control the entire country. It's a chance you get to show your ideas. Not to mention that wonderful feeling of everyone needing you. Ah... I've had a wonderful time here. Minato, I am certain you'll make a wonderful hokage. The village already acknowledges you for all you've done." _

Yes, Sarutobi has always been one to praise others. His son, Asuma, tends to get a bit jealous about that though. He's a funny kid. Sarutobi praised Kakashi for his actions during one of his ANBU missions and Asuma got all furious about it. Kids... I wonder what my future son or daughter will think of me. Great, here I go again, thinking about my child and gradually losing my mind.  
>"Hokage, here's the paperwork for today. The Fire Temple asked if you could get their part finished and sent of today. Also, the elders want reports on how things are going." Tenzo stated. Tenzo is an ANBU Jounin, but since I'm recently assistant-less, he agreed to give me a hand. I would've asked one of my former students but I haven't seen any of them in a while. Tenzo placed piles and more piles of paperwork on my desk. Hun, that reminds me of something too.<p>

_"Hokage-sama, here's the paperwork for today."  
>"Ah, thank you." I watched as Sarutobi's smile soon grew into a frown. "Minato, you'll no doubt love your future place as Hokage but this paperwork is cursed!" He laughed. I stared at the man, feeling completely confused and slightly frightened. <em>

Yes Sarutobi... This paperwork is without a doubt cursed...

**Uchiha Obito**

"Obito-kun! What are you doing today?" Rin asked, running towards me. Heh, maybe I could get lucky if it's just the two of us, but... "I promised my cousin I'd babysit her son while she went for her check up." I noticed her immediate frown. Damn you Mikoto. "Well... I could go with you, if you'd like." I no longer damn you Mikoto. "Sure!"

"Who's she?" Itachi asked as he opened the door. You would think six year olds are supposed to be nice and all up for meeting new people and not on constant guard. "You remember Rin, right?" He stared at us for a few seconds before fully opening the door. "So Itachi, excited about your future baby brother or sister?" Rin asked cheerfully. "It's a boy. And yeah, I guess." Rin looked up at me trying to say something. I guess I pretended to understand what she meant but I honestly have no idea. She just nodded and looked and nodded again. Yup, I'm clueless.

The rest of the day went on alright. Rin played around with Itachi and hardly noticed my presence, but that's nothing new to me I guess. I soon noticed the kid was beginning to get sleepy. Wonder his mother was, she should've been back by now. "Obito? When's my mother coming home?" Wow, the kid's a mind reader. "No idea, why don't you get some rest and I'll go see if I can find her?" He sighed and frowned but agreed. I asked Rin to stick around a little longer with him; she didn't seem to mind... Much.

**Hatake Kakashi**

Hokage assigned me a team, again. I'm beginning to wonder how the other Jounin feel about me. I admit I'm slightly picky about my students but I plan on training someone worthy of being trained. I've seen both sides, I know what it feels to believe in the mission only and I know what it feels to protect your comrades.  
>"This is getting too difficult Kakashi."<br>"I know Sensei." He just stared at me. The good thing about Minato being the Hokage is that he understands where I'm coming from. "Maybe I'm just not ready for it yet. I will eventually get a team, just not now."  
>"Fine... If that's so, what will you be doing in the mean time? I can't imagine you being lazy at home for too long." I laughed at that.<br>"ANBU. It keeps me occupied, I have fun and everyone knows me."  
>"I see..."<br>We basically stared at each other for a while longer before he gave up on trying to convince me of something unknown. "Well... I'll be going then. I promised Kushina I would search for cribs."  
>"Ah yes... Minato Sensei shall be the next father of the year." I tried not to tease but the idea of Minato Sensei changing a diaper humours me.<br>"Very funny Kakashi. Your time will come soon too you know."  
>"If I'm ever that lucky, you mean."<br>His turn to laugh. "You will be kiddo."

**Uzumaki Kushina**

Each crib is cuter than the other. Good thing is I don't have to worry about prices. Where is Minato? Honestly, that man can be rather clueless at times. I hope our baby doesn't push his side too much. I wonder when I'll be able to feel a kick. I can't wait to see this child... I think I'm becoming obsessed!  
>"Kushina! I heard the news, congratulations."<br>"Mikoto! You too. How's your pregnancy going?"  
>"Enjoyable. I need to buy some new clothes though. I can't stand hand-me-downs." I couldn't agree more.<p>

Minato eventually appeared, better late than never I presume. He had that silly grin on his face and claimed Kakashi had kept him stuck in the office. Yeah, I'll try to believe that one. "I saw this really cute white and orange one. Since we don't know the babies' sex, just might be the right colour." He would constantly nod at everything I'd say. It was funny though. He looked like a child in a candy store, completely mesmerized by everything around him. "Minato darling?" "Hm?" "What colour are we painting the nursery walls?" "No idea" Ah lovely, that's another thing I would have to worry about.

"Kushina? What's going to happen if I can't keep the seal strong?" I knew it would come sooner or later. He's been stressing on the subject for quite some time. We were almost asleep in our room, well I was almost asleep. "You will be able to." I was now facing him. He was looking up at the ceiling. "And if I can't?"  
>"Minato..." He turned to me and pulled me closer to him. I could hear his heart beating faster. "I won't let anything happen to either of you. I promise."<p>

**Elsewhere, someone still unkown...**

"Get him here as soon as possible. Since he's actually alive we might as well use him to our advantage. Also, I've finished my search. I'm positive I can get what I want, but there's a catch."  
>"And what would that catch be?"<br>"We would need to concentrate a certain amount of chakra during the first years otherwise survival would be unsuccessful."  
>"Who's going to help you though?"<br>"That's also something I might have to ask him. Since he'll be around those parts soon, he'll be able to figure that out for me. It has to be someone capable of brewing something perfect. Combined with what I have, everything should turn out how I want it."

**Uzumaki Kushina**

I've just spent the entire day with Kakashi, Rin and Obito. Those kids are great. Well, they're not kids anymore and they hate it when I call them kids. But I can't help but look at them as Minato's three kids. The three that will watch our baby grow up by our side. Speaking of which, Kakashi accompanied me to my monthly check up. Our baby boy's growing up so healthy. I'm surprised, yet very glad, that the Kyuubi hasn't done any damage to the baby. Maybe the fox's gaining a heart. Heh, I know you heard it Kyuubi. Ah... Minato's back. Jiraiya's with him. I can hear their voices loud and clear. They're talking about some book. Most likely one of Jiraiya's novels...  
>"I admire the main character's determination. I hope my son grows up to become like that boy in your book." Ah yes, here it comes... We discussed this last night.<p>

_"Are you sure you're ok with it? I mean... I'm all up for it. It sounds cute." He grinned at me, which made me laugh. "Yes I'm sure Minato! Tell him tomorrow." "I will... He might think we're making him our baby's godfather though." I stared out the window for a moment, just to let the thought sink in. "I couldn't think of anyone better to be his godfather." _

"Kushina and I were wondering if it would be ok to name our boy after your character?" There was a slight moment of silence. Jiraiya was either very happy or very pissed. "B-but... 'Naruto', would you really name your baby that? I..."  
>"I think it's going to suit him nicely." I said as I decided to appear by the door. The old man began laughing his head off. "Well... You're aware that makes me his godfather."<br>"Yes... Yes we are. You'd make a great godfather Jiraiya Sensei."  
>"Well that settles it then!" Yes, yes it does.<p>

**Hatake Kakashi**

You know when you wake up feeling like it isn't going to be a good day? Well, that rarely happens to me but I'm feeling it today. I don't like this feeling. Last time I got this feeling, my dad killed himself. Encouraging, I know. Well, since I can't sleep all day, I finished my breakfast and headed out to the village. Good thing I saw a bright and happy person. "Obito! Where's Minato Sensei?"  
>"Kushina's water just broke..." Ah, enough said.<br>"Right."  
>We both ran off to the hospital, where we found Rin running around like crazy. She already looked tired. "Minato Sensei!" We yelled together and then tried not to laugh about it. Inner child tends to come out at times.<br>"She's doing ok, but not ready to deliver."  
>"Damn, it took my cousin fifteen hours to get Sasuke out. I think I can still hear her screaming."<br>"Yes, that's encouraging." Minato sighed. Nice, Obito.  
>"Well, no worries right? You've had the seal down for a month now. And Obito and I are here to help."<br>"Yeah..."

**Still unkown... **

"Well?"  
>"I know who I can get, but it won't be easy. She's recently had a child."<br>"Is that supposed to be a problem? She won't be hosting the next one."  
>"I know. I will get it for you, but you'd better hold up your end of the bargain."<br>"And so I shall... Take this seal; it should break the Kyuubi's barrier in no time. Try to keep my future inheritor safe."

**Uchiha Obito**

This was taking too long. I know her delivery is going to be a lot more difficult because of the Kyuubi, but honestly. This is taking too long. Even Kakashi's taking a nap. Funny thing isn't it? Kakashi isn't usually the one that's lazy.  
>"Boys... You can head home. I've got things covered here." Minato said to us. He looked really tired and there was no way Kakashi would leave. "It's ok Minato Sensei. We can handle it." I noticed that he sighed at us in defeat. Yey! We won. Heh, but I get the feeling we're in for a long night.<p>

**Namikaze Minato**

"Hokaga-sama? We're ready to begin." Finally... Alright, time to focus all my strength onto this seal. I know we can do this. "Hang in there Kushina, we can do this."

We did it. My boy's born. He's... beautiful and so tiny. I wish I could stop everything here and just hold him forever. But, no. I need to seal the Kyuubi back before things get out of hand. I could hear my boy crying. He's probably needing milk or just someone to hold him. Right... "Kakashi! Obito!" Wow, they were here quite fast. "Hold him for me. Keep him warm and safe." I watched as Kakashi hesitated to even get close to my son. Obito obviously noticed too, since he was the one to actually do something. Both my students stared in awe.

Kushina's in pain... Why isn't this working? I-

**Hatake Kakashi**

Obito held Minato's baby close. He offered me to hold him every now and then but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I'm not sure if I was scared or... I just wasn't sure. I knew that this boy would grow up to be something else. I had no doubt about it. Maybe he'd become my student in the future... Maybe-

Obito and I both jumped at the sudden explosion and what sounded to be like a roar. I could feel my heart beating faster and faster and I was sure something was wrong. "Obito, take the baby and get out of here, I'll serve as back up." He stared at me for a while but soon kicked into action; because we heard another explosion. "Why is it I'm always the babysitter?" He yelled as he ran off. Hun, good point. I guess he's much more suiting to be a father than I'll ever be.

"Minato Sensei!" I found him crying over Kushina's body. This couldn't be happening. "Minato." "Go Kakashi, get out of here. Go somewhere safe. Take Naruto with you. Don't let him out of your sight." "He's with Obito, Sensei. I've told them to go hide. We need to deal with that-" I was cut off by what my eyes captured. It was the mythical Nine-tailed demon fox. Right before us. "Minato..." "GO!" I got up, obeying his word. I noticed his sealing scrolls on the table. There had to be something in there. "Minato Sensei. I can help you. Legend has it a Sharingan can control this fox. Seal it and I'll drag it in." "Kakashi... Don't. Please just get yourself somewhere safe and away from that thing." I could hear the panic in his voice. Usually he was very composed but I guess the situation didn't really help. He literally pushed me out of the room, grabbing the seals along with him. "Go, I don't want to ask you again."

**Namikaze Minato**

Everything had been going so well. Naruto was healthy and away from harm. Kushina was responding well to the new and improved seal. Something set off the Kyuubi... Like Kakashi said, it can be easily controlled by a Sharingan but... No one would actually do something like that. Would they? I had to focus. I couldn't lose the goal here. I also had to secure the village and then return to check up on Kushina. I'd need a new host though. Who? I... I couldn't...

**Uchiha Madara**

I've collected what he wants. Now, to get rid of the Kage. Where the heck is that so called yellow flash anyway? Ah... "So you are pretty fast after all." He looked slightly pissed. Wonder how that former host is taking things. "Who are you and what do you want?" Who am I he asks? Well, it couldn't hurt to actually reveal myself... but then again, I am supposed to be dead. "I am no one... But this, this is someone." Bet he didn't expect me to have his newborn son in my arms. "Naruto!" Hn, wonder just how important this little thing is. "Let's play a game Hokage." "Give him to me. Now." "Now, now. Let's not cause a scene. Here's how it goes. I give you the child, you give me your wife." Heh. "You get nothing." I saw a blue ball thing in his hand. It had quite an amount of chakra concentrated in that small ball. Must be one of his infamous techniques...

**Hatake Kakashi**

I got Kushina safely to the hospital. Luckily for most people, the hospital was a pretty safe place at the moment. If Minato Sensei thought I was going to sit and wait for things to cool down, he was out of his mind. I ran off to where Minato Sensei most likely was as fast as I could, which was pretty fast. Just had to, unfortunately, make a quick pit stop. "Obito? Obito what happened?"  
>"I... I don't... Ow." He was bleeding badly. "Naruto? What happened to the baby Obito?" "H-he took him..." I could sense he was slipping into unconsciousness. This wasn't good. "Genma! Get Obito some medical attention and fast!" "Kakashi... I need to go help Hokage-sama." "Please Genma, leave Hokage to me." He agreed, though he didn't look to pleased about it. But I couldn't risk it anymore. I kind of knew what had to be done and Minato could use all the help he could get.<p>

"Now, now. Let's not cause a scene. Here's how it goes. I give you the child, you give me your wife." No doubt this is who attacked Obito. I can't afford to let him see me. I have to use something swift and dangerous. I can't forget about Naruto. "You get nothing." He formed the Rasengan. He knew I was there because there's no way he'd actually use it while that man had Naruto in his arms. Right... Well... "CHIDORI!" Perfect hit. He even threw Naruto up in the air, which Minato successfully caught. I looked back at the man I'd just hit. His body was literally disappearing. I managed to get a glimpse of his face and he had a Sharingan. An Uchiha?

**Namikaze Minato**

After getting Naruto back the man simply disappeared. Kakashi stared at where he once stood and turned back to me and my son. He looked slightly pale. "Kakashi?" "He had a Sharingan. Uchiha's have Sharingans... Well, except me... But... Who would do this?" I don't like the bad feeling in my gut right now.

I ordered Kakashi to hold Naruto as I sealed the Kyuubi. This wasn't going to be easy, neither physically for Naruto nor mentally for me. The thought of having to seal a demon inside your newborn baby tears you apart inside. But I know I must do this. If I could do it to myself, I would. "Sensei, let me help you lure him in." "No... I'm trying to figure out a way where it doesn't feel obliged to be sealed. If you control it, it might just go wrong." "But..." "Please Kakashi, just hold Naruto still." I knew he wanted to help me but... No one else was getting dragged into this.

Sealing successful. I'm really glad Jiraiya made me study all those seals again. He found this new one at the very last minute where I could divide the Kyuubi's chakra so the sealer wouldn't use up too much chakra in order to get the job done. In other words, I get to live another day and hopefully see my little boy become a man. Now... To deal with Kushina.

Rin and other med-nin were constantly around her. Healing her here and there. She was completely unconscious and I was still trying to figure out why she took this so hard. Maybe it was the sudden impact of the seal. I don't know. Obito limped out of another room, I furrowed my eyebrows as I noticed he was hurt. "What happened to you?" "Where's Naruto?" "He's safe." "Good... I'm sorry Sensei. I tried to fight him off but..." "No need to worry about it Obito."

"Hokage-sama?" I looked up at one of the doctors. I held a half awake Naruto in my arms. "We're still not sure what will become of your wife. For now she's still unconscious. We'll keep monitoring her and let you know if anything changes." I nodded and grabbed my things. I had to get Naruto home for now. Although, I highly doubt I myself would be able to get any sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>End... For now. So... What do you suppose should happen to Kushina? Will she live or die? *o*<strong>

**Kianie Black:**_Thank you so much for the review. I managed to pop in Kushina in here for a while. Hope it helps. I'll get Rin in some parts too. I think she pops in again in the next chapter. (I have to double check it on my guide). Let me know if something's not quite right! xxx _


	3. Chapter 3

**Hellooo... I'm back and here's the update. Yes, there's time skip (a hell of a time skip actually :x), but it's very noticeable! hehehehe.. Things are starting to make sense, so bare with me! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... You know how I said I'd tell you if I own someone? Well, the child (whom you still will be curious about), is my creation and the name is... Oh, that's right... You'll find out! ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>It has been four months since the attack on Konoha. Hokage Minato sent out investigations on Uchiha Madara, who was presumed to be dead. Though, many things are still to be uncovered, some people feel the Fourth should step away from his position and take care of his son. Kushina is still in a coma and no one knows what could happen...<strong>

**Chapter Three**

**The unkown person/thing... **

Only five months to go and I'll have the perfect being. Luckily, I managed to get myself a volunteer for the nine months part. Why does a baby have to take so long? I don't think I've ever been so eager to see a child in my life.  
>"Nagato..."<br>"I'm busy Konan, what is it?" I heard her sigh deeply and walk off. Complicated woman. Maybe it's the pregnancy hormones. Yes, that would make sense.

Konoha and other villages have been on a massive search for Madara. Wonder where that man ran off to. I offered him safety but I guess I wasn't very appealing. Then again, he might've thought I'd turn him into a puppet or something. Heh, that would be a funny joke.

**Rin**

"Hush little baby don't say a word..." Minato Sensei has been hard at work in his office all day. I know I agreed to watch Naruto for him but I never thought it would be all day. I wish Kushina would wake up. I feel partially guilty about it, seeing as I'm one of the med-nin's treating her. Or, trying to. Now I know how Obito feels. He's always complaining about having to babysit someone. It's actually quite funny to imagine an Elite Jounin ninja having to spend his days off babysitting his young cousins. But I guess that's because Itachi's parents are always off doing something. The Uchiha's are very mysterious about things and ever since the attack on the village; they've all been on edge.  
>"Hey Rin! Thought you'd be here." Kami, I hate it when people sneak up on me like that.<br>"Obito? What on Earth are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on a mission?" Not that I didn't mind him actually being here. "Er... Yeah. I just got back. Minato Sensei said you were here watching Naruto." Ah yes, and when will Minato be back exactly? "Oh... Well, since you're here, grab Naruto's bottle for me?" "Sure!"

Obito is quite the experienced guy when it comes to babies. Shocking, I know. He changed Naruto's diaper... Five times. The boy is quite the pooper. He fed him, he played around with him... It's amazing how he enjoys himself too! Wonder how he's going to be when we- I mean, when he becomes a father.

**Uchiha Obito**

Naruto's a blast. He's cute, cheerful, hyper. Yep, I've met my match. I should come here more often. Not that I don't like my cousins, but Itachi can be a little too serious at times. And not mention that being here means I'm closer to Rin. If I could, I'd ask her to be mine right now. Heh, imagine the big fat 'no' she'd lay on me? No... I'll pass on the idea. Being rejected hurts way too much.  
>"So... Sensei said he'd be back around..."<br>"That's a brilliant question. If only I knew. I mean, Naruto's not much trouble but I'd like to be warned about this." Heh, the woman handles crazy sick people but can't handle a four month baby? I'm definitely the expert of this situation. Imagine when we- I mean when she has a baby of her own. She'll come begging for help!

**Namikaze Minato**

I looked over at the clock and it marked exactly 6pm. I feel sorry about leaving Naruto with Rin all day but I didn't have much of a choice. It's not like I can bring Naruto along with me every day otherwise I'll never get my work done. Jiraiya sends me letters every week asking about Kushina and Naruto. He even told me to give up my position as Hokage. I'll admit I've been thinking it through but I believe I need to guarantee a future for my son and sitting around at home all day wouldn't cut it.

I advised everyone I'd be leaving. Ten hours of work was enough. I still had little time to visit Kushina at the hospital before finally heading home.

She looked the same. Nurses had told me she'd been progressing but very slowly. My wife was actually one of the reasons why Jiraiya took off in the first place. He said something about an old friend that could help her. The problem is, it's taking too long. How am I to know how long she can resist like this? I'm no doctor but I'm pretty sure it's not healthy to be in a coma for four months. I barely got five minutes in the room before someone came in telling me visiting hours were over. You'd think being Hokage I'd get privileges. Guess not.

My mind was now on my son. I do feel guilty about being out of the house all day and barely seeing him at all. I feel guilty that this job takes up most, if not all my time. I am truly considering the selection of another Hokage but... Who? Jiraiya already made it clear to me that he wasn't at all up for it. I could see if they'd accept the Third back but he's old and retired. There's always Kakashi... He'd make a good Hokage. I would have to see how he feels about the idea some time.

I came home to find Rin laid on Obito's chest while he was holding Naruto. Funny how they looked like a newlywed couple trying to cope with their newborn baby. I wouldn't resist the chance to comment on the scene later. I gently shook Obito, who almost jumped in surprise. "Ah... Remembered you had a home to come back to?" Funny... "Do you really want me to answer that?" I said, motioning the scene. He looked taken aback and frowned. "Whatever. And it's nothing like that." "Oh?" "Yes... 'oh'." What? I simply don't understand what he says at times. "And again, it's nothing like that." "Alright, alright."

**Hatake Kakashi**

Finally, a new mission. It's a two-man cell but at least I can choose out of five men from ANBU. Well, given the situation I figure Tenzo would be accurate. Our mission was simple and quick; I just needed to make sure we got in and out of Akatsuki boundaries safe and sound.

"So... All we need is a bit of information on the organization and we can be done with it." Tenzo didn't seem to up for the mission. Wonder what the reason was. "Everything alright?" "Yes Senpai. Why?" "You just don't seem so up for this mission, that's all." "I'm wondering why exactly we need to do this. The last squad got nothing and the ones before them never came back. Shouldn't we have a bigger team or..." I'm guessing he has no idea what we could be needing. True, the other teams failed but we can get this done. I know it. Minato Sensei knows that the two of us can get much done. Besides, we'll be hiding the whole time and there won't be any sort of combat.

**Uchiha Obito**

The Clan's meeting happened about an hour ago. Funny how they purposely leave me out of these things. I mean seriously, even my baby cousin Itachi gets to go with his father. I hate getting curious about what they discussed.

"You sure he did something like that?" "Absolutely. I heard him talking to the man. I know his name was Madara." What was Itachi on about? Madara? As in Uchiha Madara? That's highly impossible. "But Itachi... Uchiha Madara is long gone." "Shizui... I'm absolutely certain the man called himself Madara and my father gave him what he wanted." Ok... Fugaku is up to something, involving Madara... I need to find Minato.

**Hatake Kakashi**

Tenzo and I had been surpressing our chakra for too long, I knew that we'd have to leave soon but... There was a child. Why would Akatsuki have a child. "Senpai, we should leave. The kids waking up and I'm pretty sure someone will come for it." Yeah, he has a point. But... Something's not right.

**Uchiha Obito**

Great, when I need Minato I can't find him anywhere. I truly think we should have some sort of mind communication or something like that. "Obito? Why do you look like you're desperately searching for something?" Great, leave it to the kid to figure out every facial expression of mine. "Hey, Itachi... I need to mind Hokage, can't talk right now." "I know you heard me Obito." Shit... "And Shizui seemed concerned about it too. I know you're going to try to figure it out." Deep shit... "Look Itachi, if you know what it was then you should say something. It could be important. And if you said the man was called Madara..." "But he's my father, Obito. I can't just sell him out like this." True... Then why did he tell Shizui? "What did Shizui say about this?" "He said he'd investigate before actually doing anything." Still... Minato needs to hear about this and Itachi will have to tell him.

**Hatake Kakashi**

Tenzo and I managed to get out before that woman actually noticed us. Though, I could've sworn that she did look right at us. That kid... Why did Akatsuki have a child with them. Unless it belonged to that woman. Never really know what goes on in their spare time. Maybe I'm making too much out of this. Still... That child...

**Namikaze Minato**

"MINATO SENSEI!" I almost jumped when Rin came running towards me like crazy. She had a huge grin on her face, someone's in a good mood I guess. "It's Kushina! She's awake!" Awake?

I walked in to the room holding Naruto with me. He was fast asleep. He usually slept after eating... A lot like Kushina now that I think about it. "Minato." It was true... She actually was awake. "Kushina..." I didn't even know what to say. I felt as if the words had simply escaped my brain and mouth and I had nothing left to say. All I wanted was to be with my wife and for her to be with her son. We're a family... We need each other.

The three of us stayed in that room until one of the nurses kindly asked me to leave. Kushina smiled and told me she'd ask to leave first thing in the morning. Though, I'd much rather have her here where she can be taken care of, I want her home with me and Naruto. Right now my family needs me and... I guess it's about time I got this right.

Kakashi and Tenzo handed in their report. Kakashi looked as if he had something on his mind, though... He didn't mention anything. We were all startled when Obito barged in, dragging his cousin by his side. "Sorry... Erm... Go on Itachi." We all stared as the kid looked terrified at all of us. "Obito..." "It's alright. These guys can keep a secret." Itachi still didn't say anything though. "Itachi? Obito? Is everything alright?" I asked trying my best not to show the worry that crept my mind. I noticed Naruto started crying, which took everyone's focus offline. "I...It's nothing Hokage-Sama." "Itachi!" We all watched as Itachi practically ran out of the room. Obito's frown was rather large. "What's wrong Obito?" He sighed. "You see... Fugaku's up to something. He gave something to Uchiha Madara and Itachi saw and-" "Did you say Madara?" Well that's highly impossible. The man lived... Wait, that brings me back. "Sensei... Didn't you tell me that there was a slight possibility that Madara was still alive?" Obvioulsy Kakashi pays very close attention to what I ramble on about. True, I did once mention it. Still... I never actually thought it was possible. But... "The thing is Sensei... I did some snooping around before actually heading here and dragging Itachi with me." "Oh? And what did you find out?" "Madara's with Akatsuki organization and what they wanted was a child." "THE CHILD!" We all stopped slightly shocked at the completely out-of-character yell that Kakashi let out. "You're all losing me here." I sighed in defeat. "While Tenzo and I were investigating, we discovered a child within the Akatsuki. We're not entirely sure why they would need one though." None of this was making any sense and I highly doubted that we'd make any progress like this. "Boys... Head home and get some rest. We'll sort out this information first thing in the morning. Besides, it's past Naruto's bed time."

**Uchiha Obito**

I couldn't sleep at all during the night. I couldn't help but wonder what Akatsuki could want with a child. My wild imagination could most likely come up with a variety of situations. Maybe if I snooped around the Uchiha files I could figure something out. But... I would need someone to help me in.

"Hey! Sasuke insisted on seeing his father today, so I figured I'd come along." Nothing like using your baby cousin as a decoy, just hope they fall for it. I waltzed right into Fugaku's office and prayed he wouldn't be in there. No luck, of course. "Hey! Guess who's come to say hello?" He barely noticed us. He looked slightly pale. "Everything alright?" "I don't have time for this today Obito. Take Sasuke home and leave me be." "Fugaku-" "Now Obito!" Geez, talk about bad mood. No luck in searching the files in his room... Or so I thought. I noticed he ran out of the office rather quickly and headed towards the bathroom. Peeing or not, I had plenty of time to figure something out.

I do believe things would be a lot easier if Sasuke would stop fidgeting. Nothing. Absolutely nothing that could be used to condemn anyone or anything. Noth- Hey... Looking through people's trash I guess is good use.

**Namikaze Minato**

"Minato... Breakfast is ready." The smell of fresh eggs in the morning, made by none other than my lovely wife. I've definitely missed this. "You really shouldn't push yourself. You just got home." "You forget that I heal really fast my love." "And yet, you just got home." She laughed, though I couldn't. It's true, Kushina has always been one to heal pretty damn fast but I'm pretty sure it was due to Kyuubi's Chakra. Now she doesn't have that thing inside her anymore. Maybe that's why she took so long to regain herself. "Sit. I'm the one that should be making breakfast."

Even though Kushina's awake and now Naruto actually has someone that can be around him all the time, I'm still thinking about going through with my resignation. I want to spend as much time as I can with my family. Besides, we have enough money to live and if things get tight I'll take on a few missions here and there. But right now, what I want- no, need... Is to be with my family.

"Minato Sensei, you busy?" "Always am, Obito." "Good." Nice to know that never works as a 'leave me alone please'. "I found this in Fugaku's office." He was serious about the man being involved with Madara, I presume. "What is it?" "A letter. It reads: Watch your back old man, people are watching your every move. You sell me out and it's your life on the line. I'll let you know how the brat's holding up." Ok... Disturbing. "Right. You sure it's for Fugaku then?" "Who else Sensei? It's all beginning to make sense... Well, besides why exactly they need a child. The thing is, this kid is basically my family and it's in danger and we need to get that kid out of Akatsuki's hands and-" "Take it slow, Obito." He's getting worked up and he never thinks before he acts when he's like this. I need more information. They could want nothing much with the child, though... I highly doubt that. "Tell Kakashi everything you know."

**Nagato (Remember? The one that used to be unknown!)**

One whole year. One year of success and less of Konoha trying to intrude. The last one was more or less three months ago. Madara calls them ANBU. Got rid of them rather easily. For now, all I need is to focus on getting this child to perfection. Once that's done... Nothing will stop us from achieving our goals.

**Namikaze Minato**

It's always been a privilege to have Jiraiya as my Sensei, no doubt. But ever since he managed to get Konoha a new Hokage and at a fast rate, I've just admired him even more. Naruto's first birthday was a huge hit, just as Kushina wanted it. Now we were how we needed to be. A family.

**Nagato**

"Konan. Bring her to me." "Nagato... You've already done sealing today, leave it for tomorrow or at least later. You'll just ware her out at this rate. She's still a baby." "Two year olds aren't considered babies anymore, Konan." I won't ware the child out. She cannot be worn out. That's the point of her existence after all.

**Namikaze Minato**

Naruto's third birthday was coming round. Man, they grow up too fast. I still remember the first time I ever saw him. "Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad! I wanna go get raaaaaaaamen!" Ah yes, just like his mother after all. "Minato! I'm taking my Godson to get something to eat, want anything?" "No thanks Jiraiya. Bring him back before sunset and don't spoil him too much." Naruto loved being around Jiraiya, I guess it's because he could only be around him when he was here. Though, I admit I'm slightly jealous of Naruto's excitement around my Sensei.

**Nagato**

"You think you can endure a little more young one?" "..." At this rate, this girl will become unstoppable at a young age. Things are going better than I expected. We had a little run in with other villages but that's taken care of. I know now that I can entrust my will upon this child. My judgement child.

**Namikaze Minato**

"Naruto! Sasuke! I need you both to keep it down!" I thought five year olds could play nicely together, but no. Wrong Minato! They're being louder than ever. I'd rather not imagine what sort of mess they're creating up there.

"Minato Sensei." "Obito! Long time no see." "I haven't got much time. I'm heading out. ANBU's failed miserably at retrieving that child. I'm going after the kid myself. I won't be long, I promise." Judging by the looks of it, talking him out of this would be useless. Still... There was no way I would let him go. Not like this. "Before you try to talk me out it, I'm not going alone and Kakashi's going to. Though, he's not fully up for it. Said he'd rather live." Can't help but agree with him. "Obito, are you sure this child is worth all this?" "Sensei... What would you do if it were Naruto out there? I know you'd give your life to protect him. I feel the need to do the same. Besides, something tells me I'm getting out alive and with the kid." Not enough to convince me, but he has a point. "Be safe... Obito."

* * *

><p><strong>you know, i could be a total bitch and kill obito in the next chapter. keep that in mind! (AS IF! I LOVE HIM TO BITS! :x) nah, I won't kill him hehehehe. Let me know what you're thinking about the story. If you have any questions... Ask away. I MIGHT be allowed to answer them! ^^<strong>

**batfan94: **_Hey! Thanks a bunch for the review. I do have future plans for Obito&Rin cause I too think they're meant to be. I'm very glad you're liking the idea and in fact, your idea is part of mine! (heh, great minds think alike). You see, to me... Obito never died. I love him in a way that's unexplainable! My OC will definitely be connected to Obito in a way that makes him feel protective over her. Like a father and daughter. Which may also help with the whole Rin situation. They'll be a weird but happy family! hhahaha. Anyway, let me know how you're feeling about the story. xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok.. SO SORRY for taking soooo long. I know, it sucks D: again, really sorry. In other news. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! *-* Oh such a lovely day. So, to all you lovers out there, here's the update! **

**I do not own naruto and you all know that ^^ but I own a certain someone ... and you all might just know who that is :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Obito, Kakashi and their team have set out to find the child. Unfortunately Akatsuki had been smart enough to change locations. Obito decided to not give up just yet and carried on the mission alone. Tsunade, the Fifth Hokage, received an urgent call from one of the villages in the western border and the Superiors are the sub.<strong>

**Chapter Four**

**Uchiha Obito**

I figured to keep a sort of diary of my time out of the village to later hand over to Hokage. It won't have anything personal in it, just about the mission. I find it to be a lot easier than having to stand there and report everything in. Besides, I'm not even sure how long this is going to take. Kakashi lent me one of his Nin-dogs; he's actually quite nice and helpful. Though, I'm kinda tired of doggie biscuits as snacks. "Obito-kun, if we find nothing at the next location we should head back. We have no scent whatsoever. It would be impossible to find this person." I'm pretty sure he heard my loud groan. I was nowhere near ready to give this up. Despite having absolutely no leads and being in enemy territory.

**Namikaze Minato**

"You're tense." Not a word from him yet. Kakashi said he hadn't sensed anything. I still think this is too reckless. "Minato?" "Oh... Sorry love. I'm fine, it's nothing." Funny how I'm sounding feminine, stating that I'm fine when it's not entirely true. "Darling, I never believe myself when I say I'm fine. What makes you think I'm going to believe you?" Ah... Saw right through me then. "Hn. True I guess. I'm just worried about Obito. Not only that... I don't see why the Superiors couldn't have asked for me or the Third to take Tsunade's place for the time being." "I personally think you're over reacting. Besides, Kakashi left one of the dogs with Obito and assured you he'd be safe. As for Tsunade, she won't be gone long. There was no need to appoint a former Hokage to take her place." "But..." "No 'buts' Minato. Now, lean back and relax." One thing I'm sure of... Kushina gives the best massages.

**Rin**

"Kakashi! When's Obito coming back?" "Not sure. He's determined to find something." As always, leaving me completely in the dark about his missions. Kakashi didn't even stick around to see me try to yank something out of him this time. I'm worried about Obito. He's been gone too long without any word. What if he doesn't come back? I know Minato Sensei's just as worried. I wonder how Kakashi can be so carefree about this. It's driving me crazy! I know Obito probably doesn't care that I'm so worried but... Kami, please be safe.

**Uchiha Obito**

Nothing. The feeling of failure is beginning to take control of me. Kakashi's mut keeps saying 'curiosity killed the cat'... Well, I'm no cat. I can't help but wonder what Akatsuki could want with this child

"Obito-kun. Let's go." I suppose Kakashi would be mad if I decided to get rid of the dog and take off alone. "Just one last place to look, it's not too far from here." "Obito! You'll end up getting yourself killed if you don't get that fat arse of yours back to Konoha." Well, well. Mind his French. "Listen-" "No you listen. We've been wondering around with hardly any food or money for it. I doubt you'll survive forever on dog treats." Got that right. "We've been lucky enough to not have had anyone running into us. So now, we retreat back to Konoha. Once we have a lead, we'll come search for the child again."

**Nagato**

"Zetsu. Get me Konan." I assume if it weren't for the over reacting dog, that Uchiha boy would've come right at us. Though, I personally do wish _he _would've allowed me to take care of him. Oh well. I'll have to follow these requests for now. "You wanted to see me?" "How is she holding up?" "Pain... Please... You need to stop this before it goes too far. We can't be sure how much Chakra she can handle on her own. Please reconsider your plans." "Do you really think I have time to reconsider anything? Orochimaru seems to be gifted with experiments. Ask him for a little extra boost." "LISTEN TO YOURSELF!" "Enough Konan. Come, we have a new friend to meet."

"Pain... This is Uchiha Itachi. _He _recommends him." "I see." "He's just left Konoha. Finished off his entire clan." Well, unless he killed of that other Uchiha boy I recently saw... There're survivors. Still, emotions always weaken a Shinobi. Maybe now he'll be wise enough to stay away from us.

**Namikaze Minato**

Dinner at Ichiraku's for three. I wanted BBQ, but when it comes to me vs. Kushina and Naruto... They tend to win. So we're here, eating ramen... Kushina's on her third bowl, Naruto on his fourth... At this rate we'll go bankrupt. "Dad... You need to eat at least two more than mom or it's just gonna look pathetic." "..." Well that caught me off guard and Kushina noticed; which is why she started laughing like crazy. Honestly, Naruto may look like me but he's exactly like his mother.

"Minato!" "Tenzo? What's wrong?" "We need you, quick. It's an urgent mission." I got up from the stool and walked over to a corner to hear this out. "The Uchiha's... Murdered. Every last one of them." Murdered? This can't be good. No one could be skilled enough to take on all of them. No one alone that is. "Right." There was no way I'd allow my son and wife to be out on the streets at a time like this. "Kushina! Get those bowls to go and head home now." "Is everything alright?" "We'll talk about this later. Go home now. The streets aren't safe. Get Naruto to bed. I'll be home soon." I kissed both and followed Tenzo. Obito... His family... I believe Obito isn't back yet but even still. His cousins... Sasuke and Itachi...

**Rin**

So far no survivors. Who would do such a thing? To kill off an entire clan like this. Obito... In ways I guess I'm very thankful he isn't here. To be honest, if the elder and more skilled ones were all torn apart, Obito wouldn't stand a chance. "Kakashi... Anything?" "No." Even the babies. This person had to be completely heartless to do such a thing. Obito... Wherever you are, please be safe.

**Uchiha Obito**

The trip back home was a lot more tiring than I expected it to be. I had no idea we had been so far from Konoha. Even the mutt seemed pretty worn out. "Hey... You can head back to wherever your home is if you want. I'm pretty sure I can find my way back to Konoha." I heard him laugh at me. "No matter how tired I am, I promised Kakashi I wouldn't leave your side until he knew you were back home safe and sound." Who knew Kakashi would be one to care so much as to a point of becoming overprotective.

"Well... Thanks for bringing him back. You can go rest now." "Will do Kakashi. Let me know if you need me." I watched as the dog poofed off with a bark. I'll admit I've come to like him towards the end of this mission. "We need to talk." Oh, serious tone I see. Can't wait for the basic lecture Minato has in store for me. "I know... I know... Minato's pissed, Rin's worried... And you're all gonna lecture me for being reckless. But can't you at least give me an hour or two to shower and rest up?" "It's not about the mission. You need to come with me."

**Hokage Tsunade**

This was completely unacceptable. How is it, I leave for two weeks, leave the village's control under the superiors and yet they go and get hundreds of people killed. I'm not even sure what to do with the little brat that keeps staring at me. Ok, he's not a brat. In fact he's been no trouble at all and I'll bet he's slightly adorable. Though... After what happened, I wouldn't blame him if he got mad at everyone. "Sasuke... Here's my house key. Go get yourself cleaned up. I've asked Shizune to get you some fresh clothes." I was surprised that the kid agreed to it so quickly.

**Uchiha Obito**

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?" Silence. Damn I hated these 'get-Obito-curious' moments. Kakashi stopped outside Hokage's door. "Tsunade wants to see you." He said. He was definitely hiding something from me. But I wanted to hear it from him and not Lady Tsunade. She kinda scares me at times. We both startled when the door suddenly opened. "Obito!" I felt Sasuke rush towards me. Well, I knew I'd be missed but I never thought it was this much. He held on to me rather tightly and I'm pretty sure he was crying. "Obito! We need to talk." Great, Tsunade and her tone of voice that scares the hell out of me. "Sasuke... Is everything ok?" He didn't answer. Why does it feel like everyone's hiding something from me?

**Hatake Kakashi**

I had no idea how Obito would take this but I didn't want to be in the same room as him at the time. I figured it would be wise to get Sasuke off of him for now. "Come Sasuke, Obito needs to talk to the Hokage." I'm sure he could tell I was hiding something from him. He had that 'what's going on' look on his face. But I couldn't be the one to break such news to him. In fact, I'm not even sure if there is a right person for the job. "Kakashi. ANBU wants your help with the corpses. Apparently there's one they couldn't- Obito! I didn't know you were back already." Leave it to Tenzo to be subtle. I could see Obito's face grow paler by the second, as if he'd be expecting something terribly wrong happened. "Right... I'll be right there. Just need to get Sasuke out of here." I nodded back at Obito who stared furiously at me. I'd definitely hear it later.

**Namikaze Minato**

"So... Itachi's nowhere to be found?" "No... Maybe we should just ask Sasuke. He's the survivor." "Kakashi... We can't just simply walk up to the kid and ask him something like that." He sighed. The aftershock was taking a toll on everyone in the village. It was pretty hard to keep something so big a secret. Besides, everyone has a right to know what goes on in their home, I guess. "What if he saw who did this?" I knew Kakashi had a point but I could never have the heart to do something like that to the kid. He was still a child. Too young to have to suffer so much. "If he feels the need to tell us, he will."

Everyone was gathered at my place. By everyone I mean my family, Kakashi, Rin and Jiraiya. By now we'd given up on trying to hide the facts from Naruto. He'd try to listen in on everything either way. "Dad... Where's Sasuke gonna live now?" If only I knew. "Not sure Naruto." "Can't he stay here? I promise I don't mind sharing a room!" "We'll see, son."

We all practically jumped when Obito walked in without knocking. I should really start locking the door. "Oh... Didn't know there was a meeting going on." "Obito! Are you ok? Where's Sasuke? Do you-" "Fine, with Tsunade and I don't want to talk about it." Right... He's pissed. Well, pissed is definitely one of the emotions going on in his mind right now. The problem is, he can't keep this to himself. "Come Obito, I'll get you something to eat." "No thanks Kushina, I'm not hungry. I just came here hoping you could lend me your couch, seeing as my house is out of order for the time being." We all stared at him. Did he really think he needed to ask? "Obito... You know you can stay here as long as you want." Well, my wife beat me to it.

**Rin**

I could tell he was holding back. Obito, the kid who would never hold back his tears standing there torn apart and in complete silence. Maybe he felt uncomfortable in front of all of us. But even still... "Or you can stay with me... I mean, you'd probably prefer Kakashi but his place has only one bedroom and mine has two..." "It's ok Rin. I'm only staying here for the night. I'll be back home first thing in the morning." Home? Would he really go back there after everything that's happened? Besides... I'm pretty sure they'll want to tear that compound down now. "Just keep your options open at least!" "Look, if I end up homeless it'll just give me an excuse to continue on my mission." Again with the mission. "You're not going after Akatsuki alone and especially not without any leads." I turned to face Minato. Did he say Akatsuki? Obito had gone off after Akatsuki by himself? Had he lost his mind? "What the hell's wrong with you? Are you purposely trying to get yourself killed or something?" I watched as he huffed and walked out of the door. There was no way I was going to let him get away though. Not this time. He'd made me worried sick this whole time he was away.

"Obito!" He wouldn't turn back. I could feel my heart beating louder by the second. "Obito, please! Please don't leave me again!" I stopped once he stopped, even though we were quite far apart. "Obito..." I thought my heart was going to pop out of my head when he started walking towards me. "I'm sorry, Rin." He fell to his knees and I dropped myself beside him. I've never seen him like this before. Not even when Eiko died. I don't think he's ever felt so hurt and vulnerable. "I'm here for you, Obito. I'll always be." I felt his arms wrap around me and I did the same. I let him cry. He needed it. To be honest, I felt like crying myself. It hurt me to see him like this.

"Thanks." I managed to convince Obito to come home with me and accept my steaming hot chocolate. Nothing like steaming hot chocolate to help ease the nerves. "You sure it's ok if I stay here for tonight? I really don't want to be a burden to anyone." You can stay forever, Obito. "You could never be a burden, Obito. No, I don't mind at all. I'm happy you're here and that I'll know where you are when I wake up in the morning."

I was surprised to find the couch empty once I woke up. I guess my imagination got the best of me yet again. There was no way Obito would actually stay here with me. It's not like I could give him a reason to stay. "Mornin' sleepy head. Hope you don't mind your eggs mashed." I'm pretty sure I jumped. "Mashed?" "Yeah... I'm not exactly the egg expert. I tried omelette, but then it went scrambled and eventually ended up mashed." He grinned. I'm guessing he hoped his grin would be his escape from my eyes that were dying to roll. "You surprise me even when it comes to eggs." "Aha! You underestimate my capacity of surprising you. I'll have to turn on my game." He seemed a lot calmer than he was last night. And I know he didn't sleep that well. "Obito... If you want to talk to me, I-" "Really Rin, I'm fine. I really don't want to talk about it." I sighed and he noticed. I guess I could give up for now. I was just happy he was here.

**Nagato/Pain**

"I'm certain they know it was you, Itachi. You should've at least faked a corpse." "No. I'm glad they know it was me. It's how I want it." The boy's heartless indeed. Maybe his skills with the Sharingan will come in handy. "Itachi. Come with me. There's someone I'd like you to meet."

"This is Ayumi. My most recent creation. This child will be the one to fulfil all of my wishes. Since she's slightly similar to you, you can help with the training process during your free time." "Similar to me?" "It's all you need to know, for now."

I made Ayumi train during the night again. She's no doubt getting stronger every day. It makes me feel so proud to see how well she can endure these training sessions. Her stamina is without a doubt unbelievable. Once I've finished the Chakra Implantation, she'll most likely be stronger than all the Jinchuriki's put together. "Pain... Enough training for today." I swear, Konan's getting too attached to this child. It has to end, before the plans are ruined. _He _won't be happy if they're ruined. I heard a loud thump. Both Konan and I looked shocked to see Ayumi collapsed on the ground. I didn't even get a chance to tell Konan to leave us. "Next time, listen to me." She sounded calm and collected, yet threatening. As if she could ever harm me.

"How is she?" "Fine." "Aren't you going to sleep?" "..." I watched as she pulled a chair next to Ayumi's bed and looked down at her. "I won't ever forgive you if you end up killing this girl."

**Uchiha Obito**

Rin's been too nice to me. I can't help but feel like I'm interfering. I mean, she's used to living alone and suddenly has someone completely different in the same house. I know I'd find it weird if it were the other way round.

"Here. It's not the best but it's still decent." She smiled as she handed me the potato soup. "Thanks." What's this feeling taking over? Well, I know what it is. I get this stupid feeling every time we're alone. But I shouldn't be thinking about this. Not with what's happened. How is it my brain thinks about _that _when I've just lost almost everyone I care for? "Everything alright, Obito?" "Y-yeah. Fine." Grinned. Usually my grins get me out of uncomfortable situations. "Hey... Rin... Could you come with me to get my things? I'm staying at an inn until the paperwork for a new apartment sets in." I heard the plates clatter in the kitchen. "An inn?" "Yeah..." "I thought... Nevermind." Ok, now she's upset. What the heck did I do wrong? "Rin? You ok?" "Fine." "If you don't want to go with me then-" "It's not that, Obito!" And now she's walking away from me... Great. "Then what?" "I..." "What?" "I just thought you'd be staying here." I noticed her voice got quieter towards the end. "Well... I just don't want to bother you and all." "I never said you were bothering me!" She looked at me confused and then walked off again. So... She wants me to stay? Could that mean... "Rin?" "WHAT?" Now or never Obito...

**Rin**

I was starting to get upset at him. Could he really be this clueless? Did he really not notice all this time, all the signs? Was he really...

And that's when I felt his lips on mine. That's when I felt like time had stopped. Like not even gravity would hold me down.

* * *

><p><strong>how was it? *-* I hope EVERYONE likes it. Please Review? *-*<br>**

**Batfan94:** _Thanks soo much for the review. I'm glad you're liking it. Let me know what you think of this chapter too. Sorry for taking so long to update :/ xxx_


End file.
